Descendants: Afterwards-The Poisoned Apple Part 2
by Jellyfish3012
Summary: Episode 6 of Descendants: Afterwards. Evie is sent to the infirmary after eating a poisoned apple.


**So here is part 2 of the poisoned apple. I may write a part 3 but I'm not sure. We'll have to see how far this one goes. I got a review saying that Evie should've known better. Well you're right, but after coronation she had forgiven Chad and trusted him. But like I said, she's still a little wary of him. And it was lunchtime. If you were hungry for lunch and someone gave you an apple, you would eat it too, right?**

Jay rushed down to the infirmary and checked in. A nurse came running out with a hospital bed. Meanwhile, Carlos was frantically explaining the situation to Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother and Carlos sped down to the infirmary to meet up with Jay. They spotted Jay with a nurse and a hospital bed running out of the halls and out to the courtyard.

A large crowd of students had gathered around Evie, Mal, and Doug. Evie's heavy breathing had stopped. Although Doug could still hear her faint, ever-so-slow heartbeat, her breaths were getting shorter and farther apart.

Mal spotted Ben amongst the large crowd, as well as Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, and Chad. Mal stood up and wrapped her arms around Ben's chest. "Ben, I'm scared."

Ben wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Mal, it'll be alright," he told her, "Fairy Godmother alerted me. She's on her way with Jay and Carlos. They'll take her to the school infirmary."

"Infirmary?" Mal asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Ben said, "like a mini-hospital."

"On the Isle we didn't have anything like that. They said getting hurt was a good way to learn from your mistakes and if you died then you didn't try hard enough. Nobody was ever concerned about each other's health status. It was live and let live or die and let die." Mal sobbed into his shirt.

"You guys must have had it really rough on the Isle." Ben looked down to his purple-haired girlfriend. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm listening to my heart."

Suddenly, a nurse arrived pushing a hospital bed, followed closely by Jay, Carlos, and Fairy Godmother. Doug helped to get Evie into the bed. Some of the students followed them as they rushed back to the infirmary. All of them sat down and nervously awaited the news from the doctors. None of them spoke, and all were suppressing tears, though Chad looked hardly concerned.

Suddenly the doctor stepped out. "How is she?" Doug asked.

"She's alive," the doctor simply said. "She got lots of poison in her system. We'll have to do a surgery immediately if you want her to live. It'll cost much money though."

"I don't care if it takes all of our college funds combined!" Mal scowled, "Do I now if it'll save her life."

The doctor nodded his head. "Yes ma'am," he said, and with that, he was off.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not giving up college to save some scorned princess," Chad scoffed.

Lonnie looked furious. "Chad! Where's your heart?"

Doug looked sternly at Chad. "What I've been dying to know is how poison got into your gift to Evie."

"That's what I've been dying to know too," Chad replied with a smirk.

"Don't play the fool, Chad," Doug began to raise his voice, "you had something to do with that poison and I want to know how and why!"

"Calm down Dwarf Dude! I didn't put anything in her apple." Chad shouted back.

"Well then who cut open the apple, dipped poison in it, and resealed it perfectly?" Doug challenged.

"Well maybe somebody just dipped it into poison!" Chad protested.

"Then why were the green curls of smoke coming from the inside?" Doug asked.

"I don't know! I didn't do it!" Chad yelled a little too hurriedly.

Doug huffed and plopped back down in his chair. "I'll get you for this, Charming, you see that I won't." Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the doctor swung open the door. He wore a grim expression.

"How is she?" Mal asked.

"She's…not so well," the doctor finished.

Mal choked back the tears welling in her eyes. "You mean she's…"

The doctor shook his head. "Not dead yet, but dying. I don't really think anything can save her now."

"I want to see her," Doug announced, standing up.

"As do I," Mal stood up as well.

"I'm afraid you can't," the doctor told them.

"Well, I don't care," Mal said pushing through the doctor and the door. Doug quickly followed after her.

"Wait!" the doctor yelled as he ran after them. Mal and Doug ran to the back of the room, where they found Evie, stretched out in a hospital bed, her clothes torn from the surgeries. Doug pressed his ear to her chest.

He slowly got up and shook his head. "No, no, no, no! Her heart isn't beating."

Mal fell to the ground and started sobbing. "Oh Evie!" Jay, Carlos, Ben, Jane, and Audrey ran in, quickly followed by Lonnie and Chad.

Ben found Mal sobbing on the ground. "Mal, what's wrong?" He pulled her up into a sitting position and kneeled down, letting her sob into his shoulder.

"Her heart isn't beating Ben! She's dead!" she screamed in between sobs.

Jay and Carlos started to get teary-eyed. Doug's glasses were stained with tears. Jane, Audrey, and Lonnie all looked down on the floor in dismay. But Chad simply smirked.

"Looks like we'll need to get a new chemistry partner, huh Doug?" Chad smirked at Doug.

Doug turned to look at Chad, as did the rest. Lonnie stepped away from him and gasped, her face reddened with anger. "Any challenging words, Dwarfman?"

"Nope. Just this," Doug said. Raising his fist, he punched Chad in the face with such force that he fell to the ground with blood dripping from his nose. "That's for Evie."

Picking him up by his shirt collar, Lonnie said, "And this is for all the girls you've cheated on, when you had the nerve to call Evie a cheater." She put her face directly in front of his and yelled, "I BREAK UP!" She let go of her grasp on his collar, and he fell down again. Chad quickly got up.

"I was the only one who still had some sense. I was doing Auradon a favor. I was getting rid of a villain. I was giving her a taste of her own medicine." He pointed his finger at Audrey. "You disappoint me. You were the only one who also thought what I thought. Until you went and started dating Jay. A villain. I asked Lonnie out because I wanted somebody to date. Who wasn't a villain!"

Audrey stepped up to Chad. "No Chad. You have it wrong. I acknowledged that I made mistakes. I know that they aren't their parents. You are the only one who _doesn't_ have any sense left."

You'll be expelled for this Charming! Just you see!" Doug yelled.

Out of all of them, Ben was the only one who didn't say anything. "Chad. I thought we were friends." Ben's face wore a deep expression of sorrow.

Chad scowled at him. "Auradon is integrated now. Heroes and villains. There's nothing worth anything for me. I'd be better off on the Isle."

"And that's exactly where you'll be going," Ben said, "Those villains seem bored. I bet they'd love a prince to play with."

Jay and Carlos burst forward and grabbed Chad's arms in a hold, attempting to stop his escape. Audrey ran to get the Fairy Godmother. Mal and Doug shared a sorrowful look with each other. Doug kneeled down at Evie's bedside and kissed her on the lips. A faint trace of apple mixed with poison lingered on his lips. Then, Mal gasped at Evie. Doug did too. Green mist from the apple poured out of her mouth.

Mal's eyes lit up. "Doug, you have to give her true love's kiss!"

"Really?" he asked.

"It will dislodge the chunk of apple from her throat. She's not dead! She's just in a coma! Her heart is beating again!" Doug looked at Mal for a second like she was crazy. Then he noticed that her chest was rising up and down ever so slowly.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "A poisoned apple is apple is always cured with a true love's kiss! Just ask Snow White. Or Giselle." He slowly bent down, and firmly pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly, he felt something stir. He broke the kiss, and noticed a piece of apple fly out of her throat and onto the floor.

Evie sat upright and gasped. "Doug?" Doug and Mal both burst forward and hugged Evie tightly.

"Oh Evie you're alive!" Mal shrieked. Fairy Godmother, Chad, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Lonnie, Audrey, and Jane all looked over from the waiting room.

"What?" Chad shrieked in disbelief.

"Sucker!" Lonnie yelled as she passed by him.

Fairy Godmother sighed in relief. Jay, Carlos, and Ben all whooped for joy. Lonnie, Jane, and Audrey practiced their Tourney cheer. They would finally have their happy ending.

 **Okay, so that was part two. One more episode coming up, and then it's on to the next story. I've been wanting to write this for a while now, and just never had the time. If I scared any of you, sorry, but now you know not to kill me.**


End file.
